The Secret
by TotalCowGirl
Summary: Michael and Fiona have a secret. Michael wants to tell the family, but Fi won't let him. Then the secret comes out in an unexpected way, and the emotions come out. Was going to be a One-shot but I decided to write more! Reviews are Appreciated!
1. The Secret Is Out

I watched her as she walked inside. Her high heels stained from the mud she had just run in. She took a seat on the bed and fell backwards. She looked exhausted. "That is the last time you make me go undercover at the mall on a black Friday -and I couldn't hit them back! You should see the bruises I have. Any ways, I need to sleep, it has been a really long day." she said taking her clothes off, putting them on the floor, and getting under the covers, closing her eyes.

Walking over to her I picked up her clothing, and pulled the covers away to see the small bruises on her arms, that was the only place she had them. On her arms no where else. I then looked at the small budge in her mid-section. Three months ago we learned that she is pregnant. We haven't gone to a doctor or anything, since Fi has to be on the down low because of Anson. She takes prenatal vitamins, and I've been keeping a good eye on her but I only know so much. She won't tell anyone yet, but there it is she has a bump, and now she can only hide it for so much longer. The only people I even remotely want to tell is Mom, Sam, and Jesse because we are the closest to them.

* * *

><p>When she awoke and took a hot shower we left for moms house because Nate is there and she want a big family dinner. On the way there I am going to try to convince her that it's time to tell everyone. So we are getting into my car and heading over there. "Fi, we need to tell them, and why now? It's the perfect time. If now then when? When you deliver?" I questioned her.<p>

She shrugged, "Michael, we will tell them, but I'm hardly five months. Can't we wait for a little while longer?" she said saying the she was five months pregnant like it was nothing. It is not nothing even if she doesn't want to admit it.

We got to mom's house, and as usual we are the last ones there. We walked in, Fi bent over and put her hand over her mouth and ran back outside. I wasn't too concerned about this, she has been having a lot of morning sickness here lately, and even the littlest of smell can trigger it for her. "What's wrong with her? Looked like she was gonna hurl." Sam asked about his observation on Fiona's actions. I looked at him, and his eyes widened, "She's pregnant. Isn't she?" I didn't have to say anything, he already knew the answer.

Mom walked in them with a pitcher of iced tea. She looked a little confused. "Who's pregnant?" she asked picking up the last little bit of our conversation, but not hearing the person that we were talking about.

Sam turned to her, "Fi is. She just ran out of here looking like she was gonna be sick." he informed her not even thinking about who he was talking to, he was trying to process it in his mind.

She looked shocked, "Michael is this true?" she asked me, almost accusingly. It partly might be due to the fact that she was disappointed that it didn't come from me and Fiona.

I nodded my head in confirmation. "How long have you known?" she asked me in a quiet but quick voice, longing for more information her soon to be granddaughter or grandson.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes, then opened them so I could look her in the eye when I tell her this. "Three months, and she's five months pregnant. Now for the record, I wanted to tell you but she wouldn't let me. It wasn't even supposed to get out today, but it did," I informed her, slowly but surely.

Fiona walked in then, "What's everyone talking about? Looks intense." she commented walking inside looking as good as new. She has a way of doing that. Every one looked at her and she turned pale, and looked to me, "… They figured it out didn't they?" she asked knowing I would know what she was talking about.

I nodded me head and put my arm around her. "Why didn't you guys tell us sooner?" mom asked, looking Fi in the eye, the question mainly going to Fi.

She looked guilty, "I'm not used to the idea yet and I don't want anyone treating me differently, so hence forth, I didn't want to tell anyone." she stated.

Nate walked in then, "Ok, there is something going on. I know there is, you guys are all huddled up by the door whispering. What is going on? I want to know." Nate said matter-of-factly on the fact that he did in fact know that there was something going on right now.

All heads tuned to Fiona. "Alright, alright! You want to know so bad? I'm pregnant!" she said annoyed and walked back out the door.

"YES! Charlie is finally going to get to have a cousin!" he said in glee. The rest of us looked out the open door that Fi just ran out of.

She is leaning against my car wiping tears off of her eyes. I walked over to her closing the door behind me. This does not need an audience. "Fi, it's alright. It was time that we told them. We can't hide this forever." I told her.

"Yes but everything will be different now. I know that things change all of the time, but this is different now. We are responsible to another human being… Michael, I haven't held a baby since Claire was born." she told me giving me a hug. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Things change, and trust me, I haven't held one, well, ever. So this will be a new things for us, a new challenge. This is something that we need to be happy about and to embrace." I reassured her.

She looked up at me and smiled. She put her arms around my neck, and pulled me into a kiss, and I knew that she, would be alright.

* * *

><p>AN Reviews are appercaited!


	2. Clothing Issues

It's been two weeks since every one found out about our news, and since then she has been finding ways to avoid everyone aside from me. I'm glad that Fi hasn't tried to accuse me of telling everyone, I am glad that she understood that Sam guessed then blabbed that to everyone. She knew that it was a matter of time before it happened anyway.

She has finally agreed to let Sam come over tonight, but mainly because he has a client and she wants to help. We aren't going to tell her that she can't because she would most likely shoot us if we did that, but we are going to make sure that she doesn't try to do anything too crazy, which we almost know that she will.

"Fi? Are you ready yet? Sam was expecting us five minutes ago!" I called from the head of the stairs trying to get her to hurry up. She decided that she wanted to curl her hair this morning, but didn't make the time to do so.

I heard a groan, "You know what? You go without me. I don't feel like going anymore." she said as I heard something being thrown across the room and her stomping to the bed. Oh. Great. What is going on now? Sam is probably going crazy with how late we are.

"Fiona. What is wrong? You were very animate about wanting to go talk to this client!" I said walking back into the loft finding her half naked looking through a magazine sprawled out on the bed, her curled hair pulled back into a ponytail.

She shrugged, "I don't feel like it anymore. Is that so hard to believe? I think I'm going to go looking for things for the baby. Did you know we can buy a bullet resistant crib? Now I'm going to want that in a different color." she mused looking closely at the page. I looked at the cover I didn't recognize the title but it's some woman's gun magazine. That is definitely something Fi would do. Shop for the baby in a gun magazine.

I walked over to her and pulled the magazine out of the way. "Fiona, I know that there is something going on. You were looking forward to this up until you started to get dressed. What is going on?" I asked her trying to figure out what is going through her hormone filled head.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "There isn't anything wrong. I just decided that I need to start shopping for the baby." she said taking her magazine away from me and starting to look at the crib again. "Now this would look good in a light blue, don't you think?" she asked me showing me the picture.

I again pushed it out of the way. "Fi, if you don't tell me what's bothering you then I'm not going to be able to help you and that could become a problem, and you know that." I told her. She is the one that is always saying that we need to communicate better, and now that I'm wanting to communicate she has no desire to.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Michael, Sam is most likely getting a little trigger happy. You're twenty minutes late, and with everything going on I don't think that is a good idea." she told me. It almost sounds like she's trying to get rid of me.

"Fiona. I am not going to leave here until you tell me what's wrong." I firmly stated to her making it clear that I want to help her.

She got up and walked to the refrigerator. Pulling out a carton of yogurt she came back to sit down on the bed. "Michael, it is really nothing." she persisted.

I can be persistent too. "Fine if it's really nothing then why don't you come with me?" I questioned her.

Rolling her eyes she started to look at the crib again. "Do you really want to know what's going on Michael? Your not concerned that it's just that I'm tired?" she asked me.

Now we are starting to get somewhere. "Of course Fi. I love you and I want to do everything that I can to help you." I reassured her.

She put her yogurt to the side and pushed the magazine out of the way. "When I started to get dressed I couldn't button up the pants I waned to wear. Then I couldn't get my favorite shirt on." she informed me tears started to form in her eyes.

Yes, this is definitely the hormones getting the better of her. "Aww, Fi, you knew that this was going to happen sooner or later didn't you? I mean you've stayed so small for the last five months." I said trying to make her feel better.

She nodded her head, "But now that I can see that there really is a growing living baby inside of me it all feels real now, honestly I'm scared, and you know that I don't get scared very easily." she said leaning her head onto my chest.

I put my arms around her. "It's alright to be scared Fi. I am too. Now why don't I go to the meeting with Sam and you go shopping for some clothes that will fit you better." I suggested to her.

She smiled at me. "Sounds like a plan- but just because I'm not going to the meeting doesn't mean that I can be apart of this job. I want to help with every single part of it." she stated while she got up and got on a loose-fitting dress.

We went our separate ways. When I got to Sam the client was already there. "Mike where the hell have you been? I was about to send out a search party." he said looking in one way relived in another way annoyed.

"Sorry about that. Fi was having some clothing 'issues'." I informed him. Sam laughed, and the client looked at us like we were crazy.


	3. HER!

When we finished I gave Fi a call. "Where are you?" I asked her so I could go to join her shopping for new clothes. Well, I guess it's more like watch her shop for new clothes.

"I'm at the loft. I got tired and decided to take a nap. Then when I got here I decided that I was hungry. So I'm eating right now." she informed me.

"Alright, well I'll start to head you way then." I said and tuned to Sam. "I swear she has gone crazy." I stated.

He patted my shoulder, "You've only got three more months." he said trying to comfort me. It didn't help too much. The first few months it was like it wasn't happening. Then the hormones started becoming more apparent.

When I got to the loft I found her in a bikini on top of her car, and with the look of it she is tanning. "Care to explain?" I asked her walking to her.

She opened her eyes and jumped down. "After I finished eating I decided that I needed to put some bullet resistant windows in my car so when the baby comes when ever we're in a gun fight we can just put her in the car and take care of things." she stated, "Then when I got out here it's just such a nice day that it's a shame not to get some sun." she went on.

There was one key word she just said that caught my attention. "What did you just say?" I just asked her. There is no way she could know that.

"What do you mean Michael? I said whenever we get into a gun fight we can put the baby in the car." she restated.

"No, you said we could just put her in the car." I said in deep thought.

"Well, I don't know for sure that we're having a girl, but I'm just really hoping. Michael if we're going to have a girl I want to name her Clair." she informed me with one hand over her stomach.

I walked closer to her. "I would love to name her Clair Fi." I said wrapping my arms around her and bringing her into a kiss.

Then I heard the gate open, because we are not expecting anyone we both put our full focus to the gate. Then we saw non other that Nate and Charlie drive in. "Hey bro! I know this isn't exactly expected, but ma has been insisting that I come talk to you two, and she also wanted me to have Charlie with me." he stated.


	4. Brotherly Advice

Then I heard the gate open, because we are not expecting anyone we both put our full focus to the gate. Then we saw non other that Nate and Charlie drive in. "Hey bro! I know this isn't exactly expected, but ma has been insisting that I come talk to you two, and she also wanted me to have Charlie with me." he stated.

Both me and Fi rolled our eyes. "Thanks for the concern Nate but we've got things under control." I informed him.

HE nodded his head. "Can we go inside and sit down? This should only take a minute." he urged.

Fi started to walk up the stairs. "Come on up." she said taking my hand.

When we all got up there Fi and I took a seat on the bed. "SO what is it that you want to talk to us about?" I asked him.

"Mom really wants to see you two. She misses you. She wants to be apart of you baby's life." he stated. "She's afraid that you're cutting her off." he added.

"We're going over there for dinner Nate." I informed him.

"Alright there were a few more points I wanted to make. Like do you even have a crib yet?" he asked us, more of looking to Fiona for this question.

"Ordered one this morning. Which reminds me, we need to tell you mom that there is going to be a crib showing up at her house from eight to ten days." she mused. "Oh, and Michael, I decided against blue, I decided that blue wasn't a good color, I went with yellow." she informed me.

"Ok?" I said not really knowing what to say about the subject.

"Have you even gone to see a doctor?" Nate asked now looking more at me.

"What do you think Nate? I'm kind of trying to stay on the down low right now. Going to the doctor would kind of set off a red flag." Fi informed him.

"Whose going to tell you whether the baby is healthy, or who's going to deliver the baby?" he asked us.

"I am Nate. The baby is fine Fiona is fine, and I have delivered a baby before I can do it again. Don't give me that look, I was in the field. When you're in Afghanistan three hundred miles away from civilization." I informed him.

"Bro I get that you guys wanna keep things on the DL but when it comes to your child you can never be too careful. I know a guy, a doctor that would be able to help." he offered.

I looked at Fi, then down to her stomach. "Do you trust him?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "I do. Listen a few months ago I got myself into a stick situation he stitched me up, and Ruth never suspected a things." he informed us.

I looked to Fi, "What do you think?" I asked her.

"I think that I should have gone with the blue crib instead of the yellow one now that I'm thinking about it." she said. I looked at her face and she is staring off into space. I was beginning to wonder why she's been so quiet.

"Not about the crib, about a doctor." I said.

"Oh that yeah that sounds fine." she said getting up, walking to a drawer and pulled out a Toys-R-Us catalog.

Charlie has been sleeping all this time, and he is finally starting to wake up from his nap. He started to fuss. "Hey buddy, it's alright. You want you uncle Mike to hold you?" Nate said to his son.

"Um, Nate I'm not sure of that's a great idea." I said not totally sure about holding a baby.

"Aw come on Mike you're going to have to get some practice. Here just let him sit on your lap, he'll love you." my bother told me placing his son on my lap.

"Aww! Michael, you two look so cute!" Fiona said looking up at us.

"Yeah, how about you hold him." I said quickly passing Charlie off to her.

"Aww, aren't you too cute! You're going to have a cousin to play with in just a few months. Wow, you're a heavy little thing. Why don't I sit down to hold you." she said smiling at and bouncing Charlie. Charlie her a big smile on his face and laughed like there was no tomorrow. The way she held him, it looked so natural, I wish that it could be like that for me.

* * *

><p>AN Make sure a review!


	5. The Appointment

Six and a half months pregnant. Her stomach has grown rapidly in these last two weeks, and this is driving Fi crazy. I'm actually kind of relieved about this, she stayed so small for so wrong I was concerned about the baby. We're going to her first doctors appointment today and she is looking for a way out of it; not that I blame her.

"Michael! Do you know what I did with that C4 that I got yesterday? I had it right here and it isn't there anymore!" she called for me. Another thing that has been affecting her. She forgets everything. She is constantly forgetting where she puts her keys, her purse, her shoes, and yes her C4. She also forgot to meet my mother for dinner the other night which made mom freak out.

I walked in from the balcony and when to were she put her C4 and gave it to her. "Planning on blowing anything up today my dear?" I asked her with a chuckle.

She shot me a dirty look, "No, but Michael you can never be too sure about anything. For all we know this block of C4 could save our life today. We just don't know." she stated.

I rolled my eyes at her. "We need to get going. This is not an appointment that you can just skip to go shopping. Don't you want to see how the baby is doing?" I asked her.

She crossed her arms, "Well, yes. But I don't see why you can't just take care of me. You've been doing it for the last six months." she stated a little annoyed that I'm making her go.

"Yeah, but Fi, don't you want to have an ultrasound and actually see our baby, hear her heartbeat?" I asked her persuading her to want to go to this.

She sighed, "I guess so. I'd guess we'd better get going then. Oh, and Michael. You are going to deliver Claire. I don't want some stranger to do it." she ordered very persistently.

"We'll see Fi." was all I said for a answer.

When we got back we were both quiet, we thought it felt so real before. That was nothing. We got to see our daughter, and yes Fiona was right, we are having a baby girl. We should be able to feel her move anytime now. It's actually odd that she hasn't already started to move, but she is just like her parents and has a mind of her own.

We agreed to meet up with Sam after we finished up with the doctor. So we made our way to Sam's favorite bar. He had already ordered Fi an iced tea and me a beer. "How it go?" he asked us as we sat down.

Fiona smiled, "She's perfect. We should be able to feel her move any time now." she informed him. For the first time in her pregnancy I saw a certain glow to her, she is finally excited for this baby. I am so glad.

Sam laughed, "Of course she's prefect. Her daddy is the infamous Michael Westen." he said taking a swig of his beer. He then put his hand on Fi's belly, "So has you mommy and daddy found a name for you yet?" he asked the baby.

"Yeah Sam, but if I tell you Fiona will kill me." I informed him.

She looked at us defensively, "What? I want it to be a surprise for everyone. We need more of the good kind of surprises now a days. We don't get enough of those." she stated.

"_You got that right sister." Sam agreed with her. Wow Sam and Fiona agreeing on something. I never thought I would see the day. _


	6. The Gift

We are having dinner with ma, and she said that she had something for us. This ought to be good. The last time she said she had something for us it was a breast pump. When she gave this to Fi her face turned bright red. She is eight months pregnant tomorrow, and she is swollen almost every where, yet she is still insisting on doing jobs.

So I am helping her get into the car, "Michael get your hands off of me. I don't need help getting into a freaking car! I swear you're acting like I'm dying!" she complained. She does the same thing whith the stairs, but she can't see her feet and that makes me nervous.

When we got to ma's house I didn't help her out of the car much to satisfaction, but it took twice as long for her to. "You see Michael, I can get in and out of the car by myself." she said with a smile on her face. She then walked over to me and supported most of her weight on me.

We walked inside and ma was in there smoking. Nothing out of the norm. Fi took a seat in the closest chair. I know that she will never admit this, but she is getting really uncomfortable. I feel bad for her, but I know that I'm doing all that I can, so I try not to let it get to me.

"So what do you have for us ma?" I asked her. I'm trying not to be mean but we have to get some information for a client.

"Why don't you two go look a the garage. I think you'll like what you see." she said with a smile. I took Fi's hand as she got up and we walked in there. She was right I liked what I saw.

It's the rocking chair that ma used for both Nate and I. "It's great ma." I said giving her a hug. She had it painted yellow to go with the crib that Fi got.

"It'll go perfectly with the crib! Oh it's so cute!" Fiona mused walking over to it and looking it over, most likely trying to think of a way to make it bullet resistant. Only Fi….

* * *

><p>AN Hope you have a Merry Christmas! Please Review!


	7. Hormones

Seven months pregnant. The only thing that in really keeping me sane at this point is that I know that it's only two more months until Claire comes and Fi won't be pregnant anymore. This past week she has done multiple things to make me on edge.

First, we were finishing up a job, we were chasing after this guy, and she tackled him. It was not the regular run into and push tackle. She literally ran and jumped onto this guys back knocking them both to the ground.

Second, we were getting some things ready in the baby's room. I leave for ten minutes to go get something, and when I return she is pushing things around the room, rearranging everything. She even moved the crib, and trust me, that thing is heavy. At least a hundred pounds maybe more.

Third, when we were getting ready to go to sleep last night she sat down on the floor, and started to lift weights. Not the five pound weights either, the fifty pound weights. _Then _she proceeded to do a full out stretch.

Now you can see why I am slowly but surly going insane. Right now we are at the mall. Going maternity clothes shopping. Fi claims she has to go shopping for more clothes every other week. I am humoring her because I am trying to stay on her good side.

Sam is on her bad side right now, and honestly I feel bed for him. I think, almost know, that Fiona is trying to make his life a living hell. The reason she put him on her bad side? He made a comment about how much weight she was putting on, and how it was too bad she couldn't have a beer to congratulate a case well done.

"Michael! Are you coming or not. You know that you didn't have to come. I wanted you to go see your brother and offer to watch Charlie, but no you came with me to go shopping. You made the decision to come, so you damn better get you ass over here and help me carry these bags!" she said. Yes, she is in a bad mood, yet again.

Listening to her complain I got up and took her bags from her. "Why don't we go get something to eat." I suggested knowing that food will make her easier to be around. I have learned that most of the time when she is in a bad mood she is usually hungry.

Her face lit up at the talk of food. "Yes! I've been having a big craving for pizza? Oh look, there's a pizza place just around the corner! Let's go there." she said taking my hand and leading me in the direction of her nose.

We ordered a box of pizza and found ourselves a seat. "I can not wait until Claire is out of me! You have no idea how uncomfortable I've been here lately." she commented taking a big bite of her food.

"Well, I don't think it really helps that you are still wearing those high heels. Why don't you get some flats to wear? I'm sure you would be more comfortable in those than heels." I suggested. I know that this is going to come back in me but I said it anyway.

She gave me a dirty look. "Michael what do you know about my choice in foot wear? You know nothing about how _I_ feel. You will _never_ know how I feel, because you can't be pregnant. You're a man." she said. Now she is off. She has said these things for the last month. Going on and on about how I don't know how she feels.

"Fi, I never said I knew how you felt. I'm just trying to find a way to help you feel better. I don't like the thought of you being in pain." I said trying to get her to clam down.

She started to clam down. "You really think that Michael? All you want is for me to feel better?" she asked me.

"Yes." I said glad that she is finally starting to get it.

"Then you will stop making stupid suggestions!" she growled.


	8. Dig A Hole

Eight months Pregnant. There isn't as many emotional outbursts, but she is way more tired, her back is killing her, and she is still doing everything that she did before she was pregnant. We are both just a little bit on edge. We've get all of the baby's stuff put together, the loft looks like a nursery. Now all that we want to do is hold our little girl.

Sam is over and is looking at all the yellow all around us. "Looks like you've got all the baby's stuff ready. Now can't you tell me my nieces name? I'm going crazy here not knowing." he complained.

"How do you think I feel? I can not wait to hold my baby in my arms, but instead I get to have sever back pain for another month." Fi complained to Sam's complaint.

"Well at least you know her name." Sam muttered.

The door opened then and in came Jesse. "Hey guys! How's baby doin'?" he asked walking in and taking a seat next to Fiona. Sam handed him a beer to which Jesse opened and took a swig of.

"If you consider her hurting my back good, then she is doing great." Fi said more than just a little bitterly. She didn't get any sleep last night and is complaining about everything.

Sam rolled his eyes at her then looked to me, "You've been awful quiet Mikey, what's goin on?" he asked me. I have been sitting back and watching everything go on.

I shrugged, "Just trying not to dig myself a hole Sam." I said simply, I hope that I'm not doing just that by saying what I just said. It's the truth though.

Fiona looked at me with a smiled on her face. "Look who's catching on! You see if you guys would be more like Michael you wouldn't be so mad at you." she commented.

They did not know what to say to this little comment of hers, so all they did was take a swig of their beer and we all sat in silence, and Fiona eventually fell asleep which made us all glad.

* * *

><p>An Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't beed updating! I've been having some computer troubles, but I'm back now!

Just thought that i would give you heads up that the next chapter will be the last one! Sorry that this one is so short!

Please Review!


	9. Claire

Nine months pregnant. Fi is due any day now, and we are out to dinner. I've been trying to get her to settle down, but she is doing the opposite. She has taken to going to five mile runs, and things like that to try and induce labor.

We just finished eating our food, "Why don't we go for a short run after this?" she suggested as I gave our waiter some cash to pay for our food.

"Fi, we've ran every night this week. Maybe the baby just wants you to rest before she decides to come. So why don't we just take a hot bath? Doesn't that sound good?" I suggested to her. I just trying to get her to settle down, everyday she is driving me more and more crazy with her crazy ideas.

She smiled, "Well, that _does_ sound good but you know that I read that exercising will help induce labor." she stated.

"That can wait until morning can't it?" I asked her. I am fine with her trying to find way's to let us see our daughter again, and preferably soon, but I also want her to rest. Besides the point, she makes me do everything she is doing, and keeping me up all night to do it. Then during the day I'm working jobs with Pierce.

She looked down at her huge belly. Her belly is almost bigger than she is. "Fine. I _am_ tired. But in the morning I am going for a run, and you are coming with me." she stated with determination.

We got home and got into the bath with each other. "See, aren't you enjoying this way more than going out side to constantly run in the Miami heat?" I asked her once we got settled.

She smiled, "I guess you're right- for once. I do feel pretty good right now." she informed me. I couldn't help at laugh when she said 'for once' I don't mean to sound full of myself, but I think I've been right well more than once. If that were the case then I would have been dead a long time ago.

We enjoyed each others company, and after we were finished with our bath we slowly made our way to bed. I went to sleep right away, but knowing Fiona her mind is probably wondering off, and she probably isn't going ot really sleep for another hour.

"Michael…. Michael… Michael! Wake up!" I heard Fi say as she started to punch me in the back as hard as she could.

I looked over at the clock. "Fi, it's three in the morning. What do you possibly need?" I asked her wanting to go back to sleep.

Rolling over to look at her I could see pain on her face. "I think I'm having contractions." she stated with both hands clutched on her belly.

"Ok, alright. I'll go get my watch so we can start timing them." I said jumping out of bed.

"Already done. They are a minute apart. They started about five minutes after you fell asleep. Let me tell you it's all I've been able to do to not scream." she informed me.

"Ok so we're going to have a baby any time now. Alright. Let me make a few phone calls real fast." I said grabbing my phone. Right off the bat I called Sam, then my mom, then Jesse. Mom said that she would give Nate a call. Sam and my mom said that they're on their way. Jesse said that he would come later in the morning.

An hour and a half later Clair Madeline Westen came into this world. She is the most beautiful person that I have ever seen. Right now mom and Sam are taking turns holding her while I am taking care of Fi, trying to make her comfortable enough to take a nap. She has already gotten to hold Clair so that is good.

Finally she got to sleep, and I sat down and mom placed my daughter into my arms. "Now support her head… there you go. See knows that you're her daddy." she said taking a step back after she saw that I had a good hold on her.

This is what made those nine stressful months all worth it. Fiona and I love our daughter and would take her back worth anything. Pierce gave me six weeks off to help with Clair, and I am going to enjoy every second.

The End.

* * *

><p>AN Well this was the last chapter! I hope that you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
